Sail The Seven Seas
by RadicallyDistinguished
Summary: "But sing me this, dear Kiku. You have my heart and you understand my soul. Meeting you is the one thing that I'll never regret . Stay with me. If I ever made a mistake and let you go, stay with me. Because then, you'll know that I'm not myself anymore." Kiku looked at him, the latter chuckled. "I'm a pirate, right? I'd die just to protect my treasures even the stolen ones!"
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**SAIL THE SEVEN SEAS**

_By Radically Distinguished_

* * *

The new way of getting around these days are by means of boat, or rather a ship packed with crews to control it, with someone to control that crew, too, of course. A ship that may be built from the most exquisite wood of all, placed with cannons, a mighty and high design as its exterior look and lovely sets of rooms with the finest furnishing; a fireplace with frames made of special materials with carved dragons or any kind of monsters on it, an enormous and proud flag of your beloved homeland pinned to the wall of your quarters (of course, if you're a someone, you get your own room and bed), or a map, any kind of map. You may be branded as a neutral party, a merchant per se, or a pirate, or a scoundrel of the government, or a trading ship, or simply a rich lad in search of something in these vast and mostly cerulean world… but we all know that that person hardly ever existed or you're considered as a dangerous bloke yourself. But you already know about that long before you read this.

This is the time where people get most of their fantasies from. This is the time when a supposedly humongous, fire-breathing beast hover the skies and scares off even the sweetest child of all the sweetest. This is the time when most of the world's royalties rule the lands, and young KIku was foretold that he'd be the same man the people calls his father, the emperor, for his brother already declined this offer for the simple reason that he was a payment. Yao was already chained to a man who once threatened their country of colonialism just because the latter didn't love him. He persuaded him with gold and jewelleries and food and fine clothes; any kind of abundance a person could think and ask for. He was a man and so he was too, but that didn't stop him a bit. For even the coldest man on earth would stop at nothing to get that one small speck of warmth that passed by him on a certain ball in the fairest of nights.

Once, during the young KIku's birthday, he stared off the horizon just above the sea with his brown orbs. The wind caressed his face gently and blew on his sleek, black hair, swiftly raising some of it in front of the boy. He was wearing his traditional dress, a white yukata laced with the finest silk and embroidered with the majestic image of red chrysanthemums, for the formalities he needed to comply. He was at the palace's cliff near the sea but he was not on the edge. Leaves flew around him from the trees nearby every time the wind pass accompanied by the sea's rustling just below them. The sky was dark but it was clearer than ever and stars were seen vividly, glowing like groups of diamonds hanged by the gods. A strong with a combination of a mild fragrance filled the surroundings as the waves and grass's scent mixed in the air, lingering like the sweet aroma of the freshest harvest in the morning. The moon luminated its white all over, giving the prince a dim light for guidance.

"They are speaking right now." Kiku looked behind him only to be faced by a rather too familiar figure and face. It walked up to him with a gentle smile perching on his lips, his hair blowing up to the same direction the child's hair was being drawn. Yao had his usual braid, securing his long and black hair on his back and was wearing his ceremonial robe. It was the shade of red and had a golden lace attached to it. Moreover, his looks resemble their mother's when she was still breathing. "The spirit of the dragons that is."

"One of them is injured." The young prince said. "It is the chief's daughter."

Yao walked beside his brother and stared at the beyond in front of him. On the middle of the sea was an island with a great mountain on its center. It was quite a distance from the island but nonetheless, it's still quite visible. "And they're back in the cave with the little girl still howling of pain. Dragons are horrible creatures especially when they're in delusion. Having their cave at the island in front or ours is the most disastrous idea father has ever thought of."

The two stared off at the distance as the calming music from the waves filled in the silence. The night was getting more possessive by the minute but the moon just equalled at it, giving their surroundings a faint glow.

"But they can fly." Kiku broke out. "They can reach the sky and touch it whenever they want without any restrictions. Without someone telling them no, brother." He looked up at the man beside him. He was only as tall as his brother's thighs were and was considered as one of the tiniest prince of his age. But that only added to a fact that he was the most precious.

Yao placed his hand on his brother's head and kneeled in front of him. He turned the little boy's body so he was facing him completely now. He then smiled at the only child he loves. "Even the mightiest dragon has someone on his side restricting him from doing things he should not do, Kiku. Otherwise, there'll be no love in this world." He caressed his brother's cheek and held it gently.

"Dragons have hearts too?"

"Oh yeah, size of a big boulder but not bigger than the largest boulder." The older complied with a huge grin.

"Brother, you are a dragon too, right?" Now, little Kiku's neither confused nor dreaming. But sometimes a child's mind wanders off the beyond and no man is bound to catch it when it does. It is equal to a mad man's point of view but still controllable if you want to.

And Yao knows how to tame it once in a while.

"Yes. Yes I am, my dear." He answered.

"I'm a dragon too, then. Because you are a dragon."

"Yes, Kiku. But I am a far more superior dragon than you are." Yao gripped his brother's arms gently.

"But I am equally powerful, Brother." This got Yao more anxious to what his brother's thinking, grinning more widely.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I love you. And dragons love too."

The latter slightly chuckled as he messed his brother's hair.

Of course he loves him too. If not, who would?

"Oh, but I love you more, Kiku. And that makes me more powerful."

"Is that possible?" Kiku asked.

"Apparently it is." Yao drew his brother nearer and hugged him tightly. He sat on the field with the little one still in his arms. He caressed his brother's hair gently and redundantly, smiling more every time he raised his hand. The wind accompanied the two with its gentle blow raging towards them. The night was beautiful, it was quiet and calm. It was peaceful.

Kiku grasped the clothes of his elder and laid his head on Yao's shoulder, his eyes gleaming as the moonlight shone above them. The little one blinked as he inhaled the fresh breeze.

"I've always dreamed to be a princess, brother." Yao chuckled at his brother's confession.

"You are one, brother. Just cut off those two s at the end."

"And then I'll fall in love with a pirate. And that pirate will love me back. And we'll both be dragons." Yao broke out from their embrace and looked Kiku in the eyes. They were earnest, pure and clean from the world. Away from reality. Innocent like a child's eyes should be.

He smiled and gripped his brother's arms again. "You know Kiku, you don't have to be a princess just to have a pirate spouse. As much as I know, you don't even have to be a royalty. But I'm afraid only few girls are in to piracy. You're going to have a difficult time finding one."

Silence hovered around them as Kiku looked at his brother steadily, somewhat not bothering to speak again. But a child's mind is a curious and peculiar one. It never runs out of fantasies that may be lead to questions to adults who, in turn, can or cannot answer.

Because you can never return what you have lost a long time ago. You can at some point, but it will never be the same.

"Does it have to be a girl?" The prince finally spoke.

"Who, Kiku?"

"The one that I'll marry?"

"Do you want it to be a boy?" Yao sarcastically asked with a smirk.

"I think its fine brother, marrying a boy." Kiku answered.

"What makes you say that, brother?" Yao asked again.

"Isn't it like that, brother? You marry someone because you love them?" Kiku answered, his dead-panned and childish tone audible. "Not because that person is a boy or a girl. It's not a fault, because they are human, too. It will never be a flaw."

Yao cringed as the words that his brother said sunk deeper in him. "Where do you get this, Kiku? What books have you been reading?"

"I read the fables that you gave me. They are wonderful."

"Yes but they do not mention any of this things. Where do you get this?" Yao's brows furrowed.

"Everyone's been doing that lately, brother. Some recognizes this feeling and some even acknowledge and live through this but some of them never let it surface and seclude it inside of them. Which is a very confusing and hard thing to do." Kiku answered.

"You're too young. Where do you get this, Kiku?" Yao asked firmly.

Kiku stared at his brother. "You taught me this, Yao. Did you forget?"

Heaves of breath escaped from him as he heard his brother's answer. A pained expression as seen at the Eastern man's face. "When?"

"You love Mr. Ivan right?"

He gripped his brother's arms harder, but not hard enough to harm Kiku. His eyes squinted as he looked at him, his breath showing his feelings, tears almost welling up.

"Kiku… I have to… otherwise, he'll…" Yao sighed. He was dripping too far, too pained to think that his brother, who was years younger than him, had a mindset that he didn't achieve when he was still able. But he was glad, too. For he knew that his brother had an option he never had. Kiku can fight. He can survive and he will be fine when the time requires him to be.

With this in mind, Yao pushed back his feelings and smiled. He smiled wider than he did earlier. "You know what? Father may be looking for us now."

He rose up and had a last look at the island, the moon reflecting in his amber eyes and making his figure glow. The wind raged towards him and his hair flowed freely with it. And with this last act, he smiled and looked at his brother beside him who was looking at him long before he did.

Yao gripped Kiku's hand.

"You will find your pirate, brother. Someday."

Kiku's expression softened as the wind caressed him, making his yukata flow on his body. He smiled back at his brother as the chrysanthemum flew on his back and he gripped his brother's hand.

"_Hai, onii-san."_ He answered.

"Let's go _aru._"

* * *

**THIS IS A PROLOGUE PEOPLE.**

**I HAVE SO MANY PLANNED THINGS FOR THIS FANFIC SO I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU POST A REVIEW... ;)**

**NOTE: This is not a NiChu fanfic. YAO IS MARRIED TO IVAN SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE OTHER PAIRINGSSS...**

**That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)**

**Reviews and others will be appreciated...**

**-Radically Distinguished-**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**SAIL THE SEVEN SEAS**

_By Radically Distinguished_

An undeniably hefty atmosphere filled the air; a pang of the sharpest tone was audible at a distance. Dawn was yet to come and the heavier the atmosphere is, the heavier the fog was, blurring each sight your eyes could ever lay upon. The light the lamps were giving off were blurred as a hazy glow lingers from around it, giving a small area a far from enough light source. Darkness overpowers the surroundings; every nook and every corner a blind spot for the weary travellers and strays, the air was rather chilly and unfathomable. The darkness catches anyone, anything it can claw, giving its prey a nauseous and weary feeling, an almost sickening twirl in the stomach. It's as if the darkness exploded from being trapped for so long that it even sent out its summoned servants just to give off the innocent ones cruel nightmares as they fall into a deep sleep.

Every now and then, a drunkard would pass by him, swaying themselves to nowhere as their feet continues to drag them to where their eyes could recognize as the place they call home. Hiccups, loud and soft (but nonetheless, audible) often comes out from these roisterers, some even laugh their loudest and speak as if they're accompanied by someone. He was hidden from the public's view, the night concealing him at bakery's right corner and the light from the nearby lamppost casting his shadow to his front. Kiku was betwixt two spacious corners of the apothecary and the city center's bakeshop. He was wearing his usual and worn out cape with his cloth gear inside and fine leather for his shoes. He was staring off at the bricks of the nearby store, listening as the noises from the fishermen at the nearby port dock the boats off the harbour, their workers carrying their barrels one by one inside their sorting house. His head was against the wall behind him, his eyes closed as he took the deepest and most exhausted sigh he can make, at least, for the day.

The prince had outgrown his long and vast patience years ago, making him the man he is now. His hair now was longer, tied in a dangling ribbon behind him that reached up to his shoulders and he was tall enough to be called normal. Kiku still read books often but they're not just simple fables anymore. They involve mystery, philosophy and fantasy, somewhere he utterly wants to be, murder and love. They made him into a man of dreams, a man who'll do anything just to get out of reality. He was wise and a leader for his people hence; he was often seen with them even though he needs not to be there. He was beloved almost by all except for those who thinks that his acts are of conspiracies. There are people like that in every royalty even for the earls and other low level ones. People can just not be contented and they will never be, that's the deal in this world. Kiku, on the other hand, still thinks that there are people who already found happiness in their life and he cannot help but to question himself if he will ever find his someday. As these things float in his eyes and lingers in his mind, he let out the breath he seemed to have coiled up inside him. A warm smoke of white flew outside him, his hands gripped tighter as he fought for his remaining warmth.

Just then, the wooden door of the store opened, revealing so much light from the inside and sending out a sweet scented aroma in the air. It was warm, kind of milky and gooey at the same time and making the prince's more anxious by the second. The bell in front of the store clanged and with this, Kiku finally opened his eyes and looked at his left only to be revealed by a slender and fine figure coming out from the bakery. Her hair was tied in a bun on her head, her dress yellow and a white apron in front of it. The light from the store shone her features; a tan complexion and of beautiful brown eyes, dark hair, plumped lips and tin jaw lines and fair cheeks. In her hands was a plump cloth which was wrapped up carefully and tightly and Kiku grinned as the sight approached him with a smile.

"You're early today." The girl greeted with a soft voice as she walked nearer to him, her smile never fading.

"It seems that you are earlier, Maria." Kiku answered, his smile widening and his feet coming off from his usual spot.

"Oh, but we're not early, my lord." Maria stopped in front of him, her gaze meeting with his. "I'm afraid the tide has taken a toll to our fishermen and even the ships. The men are restless." She reached out the cloth to him with cupped hands almost too carefully. "Its biscuits and I warmed the milk. Just like what you've always wanted, my lord."

"Bread originated from the 1st world." Kiku took the cloth with one hand and looked at it. As he smirked at the thought, the latter chuckled. "You are really exceptional, Maria. I never thought I would taste one of these in this young age of mine."

"But it's not authentic, Prince Kiku. I'm afraid Juan didn't want to get his hands dirtier. Ingredients are just made up but of course, the chocolate aren't." Maria pointed out as she let a small laugh escape her lips.

"Well, I am sure that this will still be wonderful, Maria." He said as stuffed it inside his cloak's inner pocket. "How is your brother? I heard he got ill from his last mission." The prince asked.

"Don't worry about him, my lord. Herbs always help. But I'm afraid Mr. Schmock here doesn't allow natural-made medicines anymore. The basta- the man doesn't want to get his hips aching. I have to walk up to the other side of the town just to get my hands on those leaves." The young lady sighed as if she's exhausted from a long trip. She placed her hands on her hips and looked as the apothecary's light went on.

"I could always negotiate with him if you want. Mr. Schmock fancies our family anyway." The prince smirked as he looked at Maria.

"Everyone in the 2nd world does, prince Kiku." The latter anwered. "And please, don't trouble yourself with such trivial matters. We would be just fine." Maria sent her last smile to the prince along with her respects she neglected to give earlier. She bowed lowly in front of Kiku, her hands in front of her dress, on hand on the other and as she rose up, a smile was seen on her face and with that, she walked off.

"Maria!" He called out.

Maria abruptly glanced at him before completely stopping. Turning to face him, the look of eagerness became more prominent in her eyes. "What is it, my liege?"

Kiku looked at her sternly before speaking, "According to Yong Soo's report, they were attacked. By a humongous beast of some kind. And its color was of emerald." He took a step closer to the maiden, a dainty smile spreading across her fair face.

"You're too young to even be reported with missions, Kiku." She said teasingly as she cupped her hands on her skirt. "Eavesdropping has become quite a hobby for you."

"Was it a Phoenix? That fire breathing monster that had slain my mother when I was still a child?"

The latter looked at him as her smile slowly vanished, her hands gripping her apron even more, her eyes conveying her concern. "You haven't forgotten yet?"

Kiku twitched as he took another step forward, "How can I?"

"The Phoenix that killed your mother was of ruby Ki-"

"I don't care what color it possess! They're all the same, those flying beast! And you can never deny the fact that it was sent from the 1st world!" He heaved a breath, looking still at Maria.

"Your father had already avenged her, Kiku! Why can't y-"

"My father never did anything! He let her die as he just watched her being eaten and burned alive! He never loved her! He never… He didn't love her." He looked down as he covered his face with his hand and leaned against the concrete of the bakery, his breath going deeper and faster. "He never tried to love her… so I did, and I can fairly tell you that he did nothing. Please just… was it a Phoenix or not?"

He stared at her as long as she did to him, his hand still holding his cheek while the other gripped hard on the cloth of the biscuits and milk. The atmosphere around them still lurks with an uneasy feeling, it was as if someone was watching them, waiting for them to be weak so that it can attack. But there was no such thing.

"Yong Soo told me that it has beady eyes and strength of unimaginable power. It breathes out fire more powerful than its wings and his companions were blown to pieces even before they attacked. But nonetheless, Juan still advanced blindly to it. And shared the same fate his comrades did." Maria said with eyes closed and brows furrowed.

"What do you-"

"I'm sorry, Kiku, but I lied. My brother is... " As she opened her eyes, tears quickly rolled out from it, an apologetic smile spreading on her face. "He was killed by the Phoenix of the 1st world's prince. The only thing that came home last week was his sword and all the goods that had escaped with their companions who fled out of the fight."

Kiku's eyes widened, his mouth agape but no words came out from it. No words can't. His breathing became faster and tears started welling up on the corners of his eyes.

"Juan is dead, Kiku. My brother's gone."

* * *

"Need I remind you that 17 young people were burned alive while a hundred remains to be missing." The chief consultant of the 3rd district said sternly as he rose from his seat. "This is a very alarming matter, if you haven't noticed it yet."

"I know and we're doing the best that we can to stop these events. You're not the only one moving, if that is what you think." Yao rested his hands at the files that piled up on his side. "You don't expect us to just move irrationally against the top world. Need I remind you too that they're the world who keeps the nuclear power of the whole Milannia and rebelling up against them is the same as sentencing death to our world."

"Think of the future Mr. Consultant. Yao and I are doing everything to lead everything out of the violence zone. If the world just get along right, we wouldn't need to fight… and I think that Yao is doing a pretty good job at that." Ivan interjected as he rearranged the papers in front of him.

"A "good job" won't explain that you're letting some of our world's young boys to go out and risk their lives just to steal goods from the other side." 2nd district's governor bit out. "Our supplies are highly qualified to be fed to the people yet you're still doing this absurdity!"

"I never and will never order such thing, James. You know better that those were done by the illegal dwellers. The palace has nothing to do with that!"

"They were killed by Prince Arthur's legendary pet, the Spanish Phoenix. I don't know how he acquired it but that is one proof that the 1st and 3rd world had already merged their power and is planning to attack!" An informer bit out, stomping his fist on the table, brows furrowed.

"Oh really? I thought Carriedo gave that to the prince as a sign if his respect and a peace-offering for bothering with Arthur's nephew?" Ivan asked.

"And you believed such thing!? It's obviously a shameless lie of telling us that they're a powerful duo and they're close into forming a one-world alliance! For goodness sake, it is as obvious as anything in this world is!" he exclaimed as he stomped harder this time, his teeth clenching from underneath his lips. "Everyone knows that you could only enter another world if you have the Royalty's Permission from your own world!" The informer looked back at Yao who, by that time, was already leaning back on his seat's backrest with his eyes closed. A pandemonium of arguing politicians is one of the worst kinds of all.

They were at the palace's left wing meeting room. It was a room of a large glass door with golden roses engraved on it. Inside was six large windows on the side, three on the left and three on the right with emerald curtains draping down to the floor, though it was covered today. The whole room was made of Mahogany wood, the floors carpeted with green and gold and the ceilings accented with three diamond chandeliers, with chrysanthemums and lilies painted on it. On the front side of the room was a large and green ornamented fireplace, a painting of inhumane size hovered the wall behind. It was a picture of the founder of their world, a small and saggy-faced elderly, with a top hat and cane and wears a black suit and a shining emerald tie.

At the middle of the room was a long table for twenty people surrounded by tall chairs exactly for the said number. It was made of yew wood, the chairs with green and gold cushions. At the middle of the table was a rectangular pond with lilies around it encased on a double fastened fibre glass.

"And now, they're inviting us to this Commemoration Ball. "In celebration for a harmonious decade that passed by" , huh?" Yao said as he rearranged the collar of his red turtle-neck suit for the umpteenth time of the day. As he sighed another exhausted breath, his hair flowed from his shoulder and onto his back, his eyes closing. He was seated at the top right of the table, Ivan across him. Beside him was the 1st district's governor and the latter was arranged in chronological order until the 10th district's consultant was sitting beside Ivan.

At the top position of the meeting was Yao's father, the emperor and ruler who have been keeping his words to himself ever since the start of the meeting. The man's eyes were close but dainty movements gave the people signs that he was still there, silently listening and analyzing the problems that his subjects threw at them, primarily as his first heir, Yao.

"Prince KIku was uncontrollable." A voice coming from the end of the table said. Facing the direction of the window in front of her, Mei, the 6th district's consultant caressed the table fine carvings. Her family is a close relative of the royals and she was a practically an earl. "I saw him rampaging at the winery the other day."

"The day when he found out?" Yao asked, his head slowly rising up from his backrest.

"A 1st world Phoenix killed the Empress a long time ago. Right in front of him." Mei said, glancing at Yao's place. "Burning up her body and beheading her. Blood was all over the throne room and Kiku was there. Covered with his own mother's blood, he watched. He watched in deep terror and a fear, a fear that only a child feels." She gripped her hands.

"We killed thousands of Phoenixes across the 1st world and the other worlds with our mightiest dragons after that, spreading blood across the whole Milannia. But I'm afraid that wasn't enough."

"What are yo-"

"And what do you expect us to do, my dear niece?" Yao was cut off as a powerful figure stood up beside him, causing Mei and the others to stand and pay homage. As all bowed with great respect, the Emperor stared across the table and directly at the young woman dressed in a pink, formal yukata and hair tied in a bun with a floral pin. "I see that you're not fearing oblivion with the way that you speak."

The latter took their seats back and looked earnestly to the Emperor's direction, Mei still standing as she gripped her hands tightly. "With all due respect, my liege, I do fear oblivion." She rose up from her bow and looked at the man who was standing in front. He wore a golden robe with a silk, black belt on his hips. His face evidently showed his age as lines hovered it, his hair white as his beard. "And so I'll do anything to keep it from happening in this once glorious kingdom of ours."

"I can sense that you already have a plan just waiting to be executed." The latter replied. "It'll be my greatest privilege to hear it." The Emperor proclaimed having Mei to breathe out a sigh she's been holding back.

With stern eyes, "I want Kiku to be the representative of the 2nd world in the 1st world's Commemoration Ball." She bit out.

"With that, he'll be facing Arthur James Kirkland personally. The one and only heir of the most powerful kingdom, the master of the Phoenix that killed a friend of his and sixteen other men from the last illegal-stealing mission, a rumoured pirate captain and the one true enemy he should take his revenge on."

Yao stared at his cousin, his once innocent cousin whom he believed became his favorite. Mei always urged him to play with her even though with his busy schedule and ran across the palace's garden with Kiku and their cousin Kaoru, the earl of the 3rd district in the 4th world. She was always the happy one, forever proclaiming that she likes their garden. The wind that caressed her almost every time that she plays there, the quietness it possessed, and Kiku smiling truly. Kiku would always beam a truthful smile when he's with her.

Out of all others, she was the only one whom he trusts enough to take care of his brother when he can't anymore. She was the only one who understood him.

"He still wants to take his revenge out?" Yao asked, his brows slightly furrowed.

"It never went away, Prince Yao." Mei answered, her gaze turning to him.

"And what will be the outcome of this revenge of his?" a consultant asked.

"The power that interests all the jealousy, all the heinous lust of mankind. Bloodshed will be the new tomorrow." Mei bowed down as Yao's eyes widened from disbelief.

"Kiku will never do that, Mei. He won't kill anyone!" the prince exclaimed.

"He can, my dear cousin." She said as her head slowly rose up. "and he will kill Prince Arthur James Kirkland of the 1st World, Milannia."

The Emperor spoke, "I expect nothing but the greatest outcome from my youngest son, Mei." Yao turned to him as he gripped his hands tighter, blood was already coming out. "And nothing must come on his way."

"Father!"

"Of course, your highness." And with that, the meeting ended an hour before the due time.

* * *

**A BORING CHAPTER IS BORIIIIING.**

**Hello once again my lovely readers! I'm super, duper sorry to have you waiting for chapter 1. School kinda had me busy. So I was telling myself "update today! Update today! Update today!" for the past months but just when I'm about to write something, a darn project just shows up and it will be an endless and shitfull list from then on… so yeah, that's the reason…**

**I'm going to write the chapter 6 of my "Clockwork" story later so maybe (just maybe X3), I'll write chapter two tomorrow and probably post it afterwards. Or maybe my brain will find an endless source of inspiration that will keep me up and writing the whole night… (naaahhhh…)**

**So yeah, that's it. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay and hopefully, the next will be more adventure-packed… **

**I'll appreciate negative and positive feedbacks… and sorry for the syntax errors. English is not my first language.**

**-RadicallyDistinguished**


End file.
